


Fix Your Tesla

by viva_la_sarah



Category: Elon musk - Fandom, Fix Your Attitude - Fandom, Star Wars, parody - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Cybertruck, Elon Musk - Freeform, F/M, Fix your attitude, Parody, Smut, Tesla - Freeform, What am I doing, blatant ripoff, cyber truck, parody of fyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_sarah/pseuds/viva_la_sarah
Summary: You’re an engineer, stationed at Tesla. You’re desperate for recognition in your career, but issues with your assignment (spoiler alert: it’s the Cyber Truck) end up making you the clean-up crew, instead. Your annoyance with Elon Musk lands you into some hot water. How many messes is he going to make you responsible for?NOTES:This is a parody fic of Fix Your Attitude by Kassanovella. I don’t own any of it I just switched some words to make it Elon Musk related.
Relationships: Elon Musk/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Remember Who You Work For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fix Your Attitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961706) by [kassanovella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella). 



> I’m so sorry

Your stomach was churning as you walked to work.  
Being stationed at Tesla was supposed to have been one of the biggest achievements of your career. Here you were, a fledgling engineer, already a few months in at your assignment to operate within the elite fleets of the Tesla vehicles. Of course, you felt pride, but there was another feeling that was burrowing into the back of your skull.  
Fear.  
What if you failed? What if their promotion had been in error? After all, you’d only been out of your training for a little over a year, and most engineers your age were still stuck working on the endless supply of basic Model S docked on dealership lots. Maybe you should have been with them. Only one other engineer in your cohort—Sam—had come with you to Tesla.  
Sam caught you at the end of the corridor, fingers grazing your shoulder. You spun around, blood biting at your cheeks as you met his sky blue eyes and gleaming smile. Though you had lived in the shadow made by his success as an engineer, you had thought he was hot since--well, forever.  
“Hey! I haven’t seen you in over a week!” he said. Genuine crinkles of joy were at the corners of his eyes.  
“Hey,” you said, wanting to seem calm despite the spark igniting between your legs. “Guess I’ve just been busy.”  
Sam’s stride fell to your pace, eyebrow raising. “Busy, huh?”  
Dread crept down your spine. There was another reason fear dominated your days at work. “Yeah. You know. Another Cyber Truck emergency.” You narrowed your eyes at him.  
He exposed his teeth with a wide grin. “Not my fault. Should have been quicker with your blaster!”  
You rolled your eyes. “Your idea was rigged from the start. You’d knew I’d lose your little fake shoot-out and get saddled with the stupid truck.” How many times had Sam started off his shift with the smell of crackling plexiglass?  
“That’s how the chips fall,” Sam replied with a smirk. Blushing against your will, you smiled back. “Uh huh.” “So...” Sam said.  
“Before you ask, no,” you said, frowning. “I’ve never seen him. And I wanna keep it that way, okay?”  
Sam’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “What? No way! You don’t want to see him, just once?”  
You were tired of the conversation already. “If you want to see him so badly, you can trade assignments with me,” you said, beaming at him.  
He laughed out loud. “No way. I’ve heard he can read thoughts. I wouldn’t want him catching mine.”  
Your stomach twisted in another knot. “Then you can understand why I’d prefer him to stay as far away from me as possible.”  
Sam laughed again and patted your shoulder, causing electricity to shoot through your body. “You’re so funny,” he said. He pointed to the next turn as he pulled away from you. “Here’s my stop. We’ll talk later. Good luck today, okay?”  
You rolled your eyes again. “See ya.” You watched him walk down the hall, noticing how good his butt looked in his pants, and bit your lip. As you made the last leg of your journey towards the dealership lot, your mind turned back to the ever-growing anxiety in your chest. The idea of having your mind read brought you unease.  
The stress of working on the Cyber Truck was as burdensome as it was irritating. Not only were you expected to keep the auxiliary and main thrusters in pristine condition, but more than once you ended up surveying an inordinate amount of damage caused to the interior panels or seats. The budget that the Chief Engineer had estimated—based off of last year’s totals—was looking thin.  
Today’s present came in the form of deep slashes melted into the archway of the cockpit entry. You ran your fingers along the waves of curling metal, noting that the saber strokes had managed stay within the frame of the entrance. It’d be a simple replacement, and coordinating it wouldn’t take up most of your day--so you might even get to inspect the plasma cannon that you heard whining the day before.  
You walked off of the ship and began jotting details into the diagnostics terminal built into the wall. As you finished up your notes, your errant mind cursed your CEO. If it weren’t for his abominable temper, maybe your skills might be recognized for more than clean-up.  
Bitterness hit your tongue as you thought about Sam receiving constant accolades for his work, while you trailed behind with a garbage can, collecting broken machinery. A buzzing energy was picking up around you, the distant, powerful chorus of stomping boots barely registering in your ears. They were here.Drew Baglino, Zach Kirkhorn, and--  
Heart racing, you turned on your heel, wanting to find something, anything to make yourself busy. Any sense of courage you thought you had was lost as you scurried onto the dealership lot, hoping that it was a walk-through and not an investigation. Unless it was an emergency, they wouldn’t be taking off in a damaged car.  
Deciding to entertain yourself with the drivers seat, you sat down in one of the chairs and ran your hand across the panels of buttons and controls. You knew almost everything about how Tesla cars worked-- but the Cybertruck was a fascinating subject--it was an entirely new tier of quality.  
It was too bad that its craftsmanship was so frequently being revised by the tantrums of a grown man. You wondered how anybody tolerated him. You certainly couldn’t, and you didn’t even know him.  
“Jackass,” you huffed.  
A sharp ringing ripped through your brain, a massive pressure building between your ears It was there and gone, followed by the sound of heavy steps onto the rampway into the car. Your heartbeat picked up again, and you sprung from the drivers seat chair and pretended to be inspecting the damage to the entrance again, though there wasn’t much left to see. The footsteps grew louder, more urgent, and beads of sweat grew on along your hairline.  
As if you had skipped through time, they stopped, behind you, and you knew that it was him. It felt like a thousand eyes were boring into your skull. You swallowed the boulder-sized lump within your throat and turned to face him, not sure what to expect. Your breath caught in your throat as you took in the sight of him.  
He was huge--much, much taller than you, covered completely in black robes--even his hands were encased in leather gloves. His face was obscured by the chrome and carbon helmet that you had heard so much about, and the rumors were true--it was way scarier in person. In fact, he was way scarier in person.  
“Elon Musk,” you said, like an absolute idiot. You snapped up straight. “I mean, excuse me, CEO.”  
“You’re not excused,” he replied, his deep, synthetic voice pinging off the empty walls of the ship. You felt your heart stop in your chest and you sucked in ten lungfuls worth of air. “I’m sorry?”  
He took a step toward you, and you stepped back, your shoulders connecting with the frame you had supposedly been inspecting. “Mind sharing with me your theories of how people--what was it- -tolerate me?” Even through the mask, his words were dripping with derision.  
“How people--uh--I mean,” you said, words garbling in the realization that he had been reading your thoughts. The ringing had been him--he knew how much you resented him, how much you feared him. Your cheeks flooded with color.  
Elon Musk took another step toward you, his tall, black boots echoing the pounding of your own heart. Your eyes scanned his body, and you felt an energy radiating from him so thick it was nearly tangible. It was a tense, furious urgency, full of power.  
“That’s an interesting way of putting it,” he said. “I have another idea, though.”  
You were trembling. “Yes sir, CEO.” The words felt like paper in your dry mouth.  
He moved closer still, and now his chest was inches from your face. A gloved hand pounded the wall next to your head, denting the metal. Your knees almost crumbled in fear. “Remember who it is that you work for.” He paused, seemingly examining your wide, terrified eyes. But who knew, for sure? Behind the helmet, he was imperceptible. “You are expendable. Understood?”  
Your swallowed again and nodded. “Yes, sir.”  
A moment passed--you weren’t sure if was minutes or seconds--and he withdraw his hand from the wall. He turned away from you. “Make sure you fix that, too.” You were a statue as he stalked off the ship, waiting until you heard the final footstep on the ramp before you dared to let a breath leave your chest.  
“Ugh,” was all you could manage to say. You wanted to complain, but at this point, you didn’t even feel safe in your own mind. What was it about you that made him single you out? You were sure you couldn’t have been the only one to think unsavory thoughts about Elon Musk. He couldn’t be that sensitive.  
You turned your attention to the dimple he had left next to your head. Another simple repair, but your eye twitched knowing it was made just for you. You couldn’t decide who you were more irritated with--Musk for causing the damage, or yourself for antagonizing him.  
The rest of the day passed with little interruption, and you had managed to coordinate for the repair to be completed tomorrow. You heard from one of the interns as they passed that Kirkhorn had been pleased with the walk-through.  
A sigh fell out of your chest. Of course the area that Sam worked in was perfection. Meanwhile, you had your life threatened by the CEO--you stopped your thought mid-complaint. You weren’t sure how far the radius of his power extended, but safe was better than sorry.  
The thought of making food yourself made your shoulders slump into the floor. You made your way to the mess hall--it was mostly empty, though you’d only gotten off an hour late. Engineers worked long hours anyway. You ignored the trays and grabbed one of the nutrient-laden concoctions left out on the line. The balls of green jelly wiggled at you as you set it on the table.  
Stress rolled off your back as you sat down and bit into the food. It didn’t taste particularly good-- almost nothing did at Tesla--but you needed this time alone to recharge. You couldn’t stop thinking about Elon Musk, how tall he was, the way his voice sounded, the sheer weight of the power emanating from him. The influence he had was starting to make sense.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you caught Sam passing by the entrance of the mess hall. Heart picking up, you wobbled your hand in what you intended to be a wave. He perked up and changed his direction, steering toward you now. Why did he have to be so damn chipper all the time?  
“Hi, Sam,” you said. “You look like you had a good day.”  
Sam sat across from you, face splitting in a smile. “It was! Zach Kirkhorn did a walk-through on my team’s fleet and said he had never seen the cars in such condition. He commended me and everything!” His voice lowered. “I even saw him. Elon Musk.”  
“Oh, really,” you said, voice trailing off. You weren’t sure why you even asked.  
“Yes. He’s even scarier in person,” he said, leaning in closer. His voice was a hissing whisper. “He’s so tall!”  
“I know,” you said. “I saw him too.” “Really?”  
“Yep,” you replied. You weren’t sure you wanted to tell Sam everything that had happened. “He walked on the shuttle while I was working on it and... told me to fix stuff.”  
“Whoa,” Sam said, blue eyes illuminated with curiosity. “You heard him talk?”  
You nodded, shoving food into your mouth. You needed time to think about what to tell him. After you swallowed, you shrugged. “Yeah. He’s a jerk.”  
Sam leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. Maybe he was feeling protective of his fellow engineer. “What happened?”  
“Uh,” you said. You thought of Elon Musk’s hand slamming into the wall next to your ear, how the quaking metal rocked your body, and his deep, altered voice. You became aware that by talking about this anymore, you were tempting him. “Don’t really want to talk about it.”  
“Come on,” Sam said, eyebrows knitting together. “You can tell me.”  
You looked down at your food. There were only a couple of bites left, but you had lost your appetite. “I’m gonna head back to my room. Have a good night,” you said. You slid out of your seat and tossed the remnants of your meal in the garbage. Arms folded across your chest, you marched back to your quarters, opened the lock, and smashed the button to close the sliding doors the second you passed over the threshold.  
If only you had a sick day you could use.


	2. I Can’t be the Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your meeting with Elon Musk yesterday is having extended consequences. Zach Kirkhorn requests you at the command center. At this point, you’re ready to become a hermit.

The dread pooling inside of you didn’t evaporate overnight, and as you dragged yourself to your post the next day, it only grew worse. You had thankfully avoided Sam by coming in early--he’d try to get you to talk about what happened yesterday. Besides, you wanted to get a head start on the repair, and maybe get a chance to work on literally any car under your fleet assignment other than the Cybertruck.  
Tesla was operational at all times, so the dealership lot was still populated with officers and interns who were ready to retire from the night shift. You tugged at the hem of your uniform as you passed by a unit. Tesla was, surprisingly, an almost professional work environment, but you couldn’t help feel a bit self-conscious as one of the only female engineers on base.  
Standing in front of the Cybertruck, you already felt the energy draining from your body. You pulled yourself over to the diagnostic terminal and started to make your way through the tasks that still needed to be completed for the repair.  
“Hey,” came a voice from behind you.  
Your heart jumped. Were you that on edge? You turned to look the man in the eye--he was some officer--high-ranking, too. “Um, hi,” you replied.  
“You the second engineer?” he asked, eyes scanning your body.  
Heat crept into your face. “Y-yes, sir,” you replied, crossing your arms over your chest. “May I help you?”  
He nodded. “Kirkhorn wants you to report to command center at o-seven-hundred hours.” An invisible fist clenched your heart. “K-Kirkhorn?”  
Another nod. “Yes ma’am. You’re the one who was working on the truck yesterday, weren’t you?” he asked, looking over your shoulder at the terminal.  
“I was.”  
“Then you’re the one he wants,” he replied, shrugging. It was clear that despite his rank, he wasn’t told much of anything.  
You shook your head, holding your hands up. “No way,” you replied, “if he has questions, he’d be way better off asking Rawlinson. He’s the Chief Engineer, and he knows way--”  
“Kirkhorn specifically requested your presence,” the officer replied. “I suggest you obey his command.” He nodded his head in your direction and strutted off.  
Thankfully, you hadn’t had the appetite to eat this morning, or else the diagnostic terminal would have been plastered with your breakfast. The fist that was clenching your heart seemed to be tightening its grip. You checked the time. 0700 hours was in fifteen minutes.  
“Nice notice, Chief” you grumbled. With the walk to the command center, you might as well just shut down the terminal for now and make your way there. “So much for coming in early, I guess.”  
You powered down the terminal and gripped its sides, drawing in a breath so deep that you started yawning. Good, yawning--now you really looked prepared to meet Kirkhorn. You shook your head and began making your way to the command center.  
As you passed through the door, Sam was walking toward you, on his way to his shift. He caught your gaze and picked up his pace, calling your name. His voice had a tinge of concern. Meanwhile, you wished that there was a hole in the ground for you to disappear into.  
“What happened yesterday?” he asked, reaching out to you.  
You dodged his concern-touch. “Look, Sam, we can talk later, okay?” You looked around and  
lowered your voice. “Kirkhorn wants to see me.”  
He smiled. “Really! That’s great! I told you that you’ve been doing a great job.”  
“Not so sure that’s it,” you replied, staring into the floor. “But I’ll tell you later. Promise.”  
Sam frowned, but nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” He patted you on the shoulder. “Good luck.”  
You nodded and resumed your journey, taking in another deep breath through your nostrils to quell your quaking fingers.  
As you came close to the command center, your heartbeat was becoming more erratic. The chances of coming into contact with Elon Musk was exponentially higher, here. Even working on the truck, you were alerted in advance before he was to use it, and you had always made yourself scarce. Here in the command center, you had no choice.  
You stepped up to the doors into the center, supervised by two interns. A tight grin spread across your face as you waited for them to let you inside. But nothing happened.  
“Uh,” you said. “Kirkhorn requested me?” “And you are?” replied one of the interns.  
“The second engineer. The one who works on the Cybertruck.” You weren’t sure if he knew you by name.  
“Oh, the girl,” he said.  
Your eye twitched. “Yes. The girl.”  
They stepped aside as the doors opened, and you entered the command center, your legs feeling like rubber. Even this early, officers were scuttling back and forth, speaking in hushed and pressured tones to each other while they worked at their stations. Everyone looked so crisp and clean, their uniforms free of dust or oily grime. Unlike yours.  
You saw someone alert Kirkhorn to your presence, and you stiffened your back. He turned to meet your gaze, and a massive heat rushed your face and neck. At least he couldn’t read your thoughts--you wouldn’t want him knowing how funny you found his pinched, pink face.  
“Engineer,” he said, marching toward you.  
“Chief Financial Officer, sir,” you said, nodding. “My name’s actually--”  
“You’re the one who works on the Cybertruck, yes?” He was glaring you down. You cleared your throat, biting back your indignation. “Ah, yes, sir. Yes, I do.”  
“Come with me,” he said, striding off toward a room branching off the center.  
Shrugging, you trailed his heels, not wanting to appear reluctant--though you were. As you walked, your eyes were darting around the room, looking for any evidence of Elon Musk. You desperately hoped against your better intuition that this meeting had nothing to do with him.  
Kirkhorn shut the doors behind you, gesturing for you to have a seat at one of the tables. Eyeing him, you felt like his prey under his intense, severe stare. The second you were seated, your leg began to bounce, trying to release some of your nervous energy.  
“There’s an issue with your performance, engineer,” he said, voice cutting the thick air. Remaining calm was paramount. “Sir?” you said, swallowing.  
“It’s interesting you were selected for placement here alongside Samuel Foster. Both of you came highly recommended.”  
“Yes, sir,” you replied, “Mr. Foster is exceptionally skilled.”  
Kirkhorn’s expression was stone. “Yes, he is.” He crossed the room, keeping his eyes locked on yours. “I recognize that your assignment isn’t typical. You’ve been handed a challenge. But--”  
“Chief, sir, I know I’m not as good as Sam--er, Mr. Foster--but I promise that if you just give me time--”  
“That is not the issue,” he said, “and I’d advise you to not interrupt me again.” He paused. “I understand that you met with Elon Musk yesterday.”  
You would have gladly chosen to be swallowed by a black hole than continue this conversation. Eyes darting to the floor, you nodded. “Yes, sir. I did.” Had you really pissed off Ren so much that he needed to get you in trouble? Or maybe you were getting fired. The irritation with him--and yourself--grew like a weed.  
“You’d be wise to refrain from provoking him any further,” Kirkhorn said..  
“He read my thoughts,” you said. “Not sure what else I can do apart from slipping into a coma.”  
Kirkhorn cocked an eyebrow. “Your thoughts? I was told you were on the Cybertruck at the time.”  
You nodded. “I was!” 

“Hm,” he said. He was reading your face for any sign of deception. “That is highly unusual.”  
“What do you mean?” you asked, wringing your hands together. You weren’t sure if this could get any worse.  
“Musk is strong with the Force--but to sense your thoughts from meters and meters away, while you’re surrounded by dozens of other people, and not even knowing you were there...” He was looking past you.  
Your blood was humming in your ears, your leg about to bounce itself into the next galaxy. What was Kirkhorn talking about? You didn’t choose for Elon Musk to hear you sniping about him. The anxiety in your chest became too much. “Excuse me, Chief, but--I mean, I can’t be the only one who has ever thought Musk was massive prick.”  
“You’re right. You’re not,” he replied, eyebrows raising. He seemed to be holding back something.  
You shrugged your shoulders. “I don’t see why I need to be punished for a common occurrence.”  
“The issue is two-fold,” Kirkhorn said. “Firstly, Musk picked up your bitterness without knowing you even existed. Secondly, you work on his ship. You aren’t some wandering, nameless intern. For all he--or I--know, the next work order you produce could sabotage a mission.” His clipped tone was beginning to hurt your brain. “Either work out your issue with him, or we’ll find you a new assignment.”  
“No!” you said, louder than you intended. “Sir, that won’t be necessary. Please.” Getting fired from your first big break was something you could not abide.  
Kirkhorn leered at you. “Then fix your attitude with Musk. Because if I don’t see you reassigned, then he will.”  
You gulped a mixture of pride and nervous spit. “Yes, sir. R-right away.” It was a lie. You had no idea how you were going to “work out your issue” with Elon Musk. As far as you were concerned, it was his issue, and not yours. But, to be fair--he had the power to make it your issue, now, too.  
“You’re dismissed,” he said, his stare unyielding.  
“Yes, sir,” you mumbled, standing and rushing from the room.  
Your fists were balling at your sides, a red glow spread out across your cheeks as you left the  
room. You had never felt so cornered and embarrassed in your entire life. And now, to think that you’d need to be watching your back constantly because of Elon Musk? An image flew through your mind. In it, Sam was getting promoted to Chief Engineer, his smile bright, and on his arm was some girl who was smarter and better than you in every conceivable way.  
Now your fists were clenching so hard your short nails were biting your palms. Part of you wanted to hunt down Elon Musk and give him a piece of your mind. The other part was completely content never seeing him, his scary mask, or the damage from his lightsaber again for the rest of your life.  
Unfortunately, that part of you would not get its wish. As you walked out of the doors of the command center, you entered the direct path of Elon Musk, his swift, powerful steps sending vibrations through the corridor. Your heart sank into your stomach, and you froze.  
Elon Musk seemed to recognize you and curbed his pace. You could feel that thousand-eye stare bearing down on your body again as he approached the door. The interns behind you were wordless, motionless, breathless.

“C-CEO Musk,” you managed to choke out.  
He was silent, holding your gaze as he made his way to you, even though you weren’t even sure  
you were looking at his eyes. Every muscle in your body was screaming at you to run. “What are you doing here?” he asked, sending a shiver up your spine.  
You hesitated. You weren’t sure if you wanted to get Kirkhorn in trouble--but on second thought, fuck Kirkhorn. “Chief Kirkhorn requested to speak with me,” you replied.  
“Kirkhorn?” he said, head whipping towards the door. You wished you could see if he was furious or confused.  
“Yes, sir,” you replied, biting your cheeks. Maybe you could just get this over with. “CEO, I was wondering if I might get to speak with you--”  
“No,” he replied, and, without waiting another second, walked through the doors into the command center. As they shut behind him, the two interns turned their heads toward you. You were sure your face was red.  
“Uh, well, so much for that, I guess,” you said, as if that would erase the past 15 seconds from their minds. “See--uh, see you guys later.” You turned around and bolted down the hall. The idea of seeing the Cybertruck again had never been so exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll write this to the first sex scene and then quit.


	3. It’s you Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elon Musk’s had enough of your shenanigans, gosh dernit. One more strike and you're out.

As you sat across from Sam in the mess hall, you let out a sigh.  
It had been a week since the last time you had seen Elon Musk. You used this fact as an excuse as to why you had failed to follow up on Kirkhorn’s command. It was your hope that Elon Musk had forgotten entirely about your existence and moved on to doing things more important than ratting out the engineer who worked on his truck.  
“I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me earlier,” Sam said, frowning.  
“A lot of reasons,” you said. “I didn’t want to drag you into it. I didn’t want to talk about it and him overhear somehow.”  
“I can’t believe he read your thoughts,” Sam said, as if it hadn’t been slightly traumatizing. “What was it like?”  
You narrowed your eyes. “Like getting a really big headache. It sucked.” “Jeez, fine, forget I said anything.”  
“It’s just a little insensitive, dude.”  
Sam shrugged. “Sorry. What do you think you’re going to do?”  
“About what?” you said, wanting to avoid the question. “About what Kirkhorn asked you to do.”  
“I don’t know,” you said, scowling. “Who cares. What’s the Chief going to do? Get mad at me because Elon Musk won’t talk to me? He’s a child. I can see why he pisses people off.”  
And yet, as you said it, there was that awful, crushing pressure on your skull as all other noise was drowned out by your ringing ears. Gooseflesh crept down your arms as you gripped your head in the realization of what this meant.  
“Get out of here, Sam,” you managed to say, but before Sam had a chance to react, Elon Musk was rounding the corner into the mess hall, cloak fluttering behind him.  
Sam was scrambling against the wall as Elon Musk glided toward you, fists balled. “It’s you again,” said Elon Musk, as if that was all that was needed. You gulped and nodded. “Uh huh,” was all you could manage to say.  
“Come with me,” he said, turning and walking with the expectation you would follow. You didn’t disappoint him.  
As you disappeared around the corner, you shot Sam a helpless look. You weren’t sure what this meant. Sam’s face was a mixture of awe and terror.  
You trailed Elon Musk’s heels in silence, listening to the sound of his boots bounce off of the wall, each step growing the lump in your throat. At this point, you were almost certain you were dead. Your hands were squeezing each other to the point of popping.  
Elon Musk took a sharp turn into a room off of one of the corridors, and you followed. It was small, dark, machines everywhere--it seemed like a server room. He held out a hand and the door slammed behind you. Then that invisible pressure was on your shoulders, shoving you into the door, pinning your limbs to your sides..  
“How are you doing this?” he asked as he held you still. The server lights were glinting off of the silver inlay on his helmet.  
You didn’t know what to say. You had no idea what you were doing.  
“How?” he asked again, increasing the pressure on your body. The joints in your wrists popped.  
A growl escaped your throat. “What are you even talking about, man?” you asked, shocked at your own audacity.  
“You’re in my head,” he replied. “You’re constantly in my head.”  
Your cheeks reddened. You were in Elon Musk’s head? “I--I don’t...”  
He came closer, his fury suffocating you. “I’ve had enough of it. You’re going to stop.”  
A response wasn’t coming to you. “Can you let me go?” you asked. It was difficult to think with all of the pressure on your limbs.  
“No,” he replied, lifting you from the ground--a punishment for even asking.  
You grit your teeth. “Kirkhorn wanted me to try and make nice with you, you know. I seriously doubt that’s going to happen now.”  
“Really?” he replied. You could detect a hint of curiosity in his voice underneath the synthesizer. You nodded. “You’re an ass.”  
Elon Musk’s hand moved only a centimeter, and the pressure was on your neck, crushing your windpipe. You struggled against his grip, but no other part of you would move, either. Your mind was racing, heart leaping around your ribcage as he advanced on you. He leaned his cold, masked face close to your ear, and under it, you swore you could hear his breathing.  
Goosebumps again. There was was an actual person underneath that helmet, those robes, those gloves. It was a thought you’d never had before.  
“Such a naughty little mouth,” he mumbled, voice low and dark.  
A fire kindled between your legs, and you strained to get away from him, wishing you could ram your fist into his face. You couldn’t even speak.  
The pressure around your throat loosened, and you fell to the floor, ensuring a bruise on your tailbone. Though the nerves in your arms and legs were back on, you were paralyzed beneath him, your chest heaving with every breath. You didn’t like what effect he just had on you.  
Elon Musk stared down at you. “For once, I agree with Kirkhorn. Continue with this, and I’m certain I’ll remedy the issue myself.” Without another word, he disappeared through the door and flung it shut it behind him, sending tremors rumbling through your back.  
He wasn’t there holding you down anymore--but movement was not coming to you. A hundred questions were whirling through your mind, and the biggest was the one you were asking yourself: why did Elon Musk turn you on just now? He hadn’t even touched you.  
You shook your head, trying to throw it from your mind. But it stuck like slime to your brain--the warmth radiating from his body, the way his words rolled through your ear, the real, human breath that you were sure you heard...  
A knock came on the door. “Hey, it’s Sam--”  
You were up and opening the door before he could finish. “Hey. Yeah. I’m in here.”  
He let out a long sigh. “I thought that’s where I saw you go.” He looked beyond your shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Did he take you to a server room?”  
Your cheeks were burning again, and you crossed your arms over your chest. “Yeah, it was weird.” Sam’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, weird?”  
“Oh!” you said, holding up your hands. “Nothing like that. He, uh, had me look at one of the servers that the Cybertruck communicates with.” The quickness of your lie surprised even you.  
“Huh,” he replied. “Weird guy. Like he needed to drag you from dinner just from just for that.”  
You shrugged. “I know, right?”  
Sam returned with you to the mess hall, where you both finished eating. He must have sensed your lingering uneasiness, since he walked you back to your quarters. As usual, he gave you a pat on the shoulder before wishing you goodnight, and as you walked into your room, you had the urge to cover your body in cold water.  
Deciding to make good on that urge, you stripped your uniform off and turned the shower on, adjusting the temperature to an appropriate lust-dousing number.  
As you stepped onto the tiled floor of the standard-issue Tesla showers, the icy jets assaulted your body, pain shooting through your tired muscles. Despite your strongest will, it was as if Elon Musk was in your head now. Your mind was turning the moment in the server room over and over. You thrust your face into the spray, and your body tensed like a rubber band.  
You weren’t sure how long you held yourself there, but you realized that your fingers and toes had become numb, and your nose was likely frozen solid.  
“Okay,” you said to yourself. Sighing, you turned the water off and pulled a soft towel against your wet body. After drying yourself off and wrapping your hair up, you eschewed the idea of putting on clothes and crawled into your bed with only the towel on your head.  
The blankets became your cocoon as you shuddered against your standard-issue Tesla bed, and you wondered what Elon Musk would feel like against you--he seemed so tall and strong, and--  
“Ugh!” you said, burying your face in your hands. “No, no!”  
The cold shower hadn’t worked. And you still had no idea how to solve the problem of Elon Musk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is uncomfortable to parody


	4. What Names?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirkhorn needs you to go work on some cars on the dealership lot. Oh, and Elon Musk is coming. What could go wrong--am I right?

“Any questions about your new assignment?”  
Despite your efforts to remain as inconspicuous as possible, you somehow found yourself meeting with Kirkhorn--again--this time in his office. You were growing tired of being at all involved with the heads of Tesla.  
You sighed. “With all due respect--sir--I’m not sure why I need to go. If the cars on the dealership lot need work, why not send Sam Foster? He’s far more flexible than I am. Sir.”  
Kirkhorn’s face remained as stoic as ever, and you briefly wondered if he had smiled even once in his entire life. “Your assignment is no accident. You’ll be getting to the dealership by way of the Cybertruck. Elon Musk is coming with you.”  
“What?” you asked, the hands of terror and excitement fighting over your heart. “Excuse me-- why’s that, sir?”  
“He has a job to complete there, as well. Additionally, I’m growing tired of pretending to care about his outbursts. You will work together during this assignment and that will be the end of it.”Kirkhorn’s eyes were drilling holes into your skull.  
You swallowed the bile in your throat. “Sir, please, if I may offer an alt--”  
“Do you wish to be permanently reassigned to the Model Xs at the dealership?” His tone was harsh, snappy.  
“No--no, I don’t. I will take this assignment. I’ll report to the Shuttle at fourteen-hundred hours. Thank you, Chief.”  
Kirkhorn nodded and waved you away with a flourish of his hand. “Dismissed.”  
After a slight bow, you escaped from his office area and back into the corridor, where you slumped into the wall. Ever since he had pinned you down a little over two weeks ago, Elon Musk had been dominating your thoughts. A part of you wanted to find any excuse not to go on the Cybertruck--maybe a self-amputation. But the other part--the part that you hated--was ready to board the shuttle the second Kirkhorn had mentioned it.  
You wondered if Elon Musk knew how much you had been thinking about him. He seemed to figure out everything else. For you, it was bizarre to dedicate so much brain-time to a man in a mask, a man whose skin you had never seen, whose voice you had never heard, a man who--for all you knew--wasn’t even a human to begin with. 

Shaking your head, you drew yourself from the wall and began your journey back to the docking bay. Since you weren’t sure how long your stay aboard the Cybertruck would be, Sam would probably have to cover the additional cars under your assignment.  
It wasn’t too long of a walk, thankfully, as you were anxious to speak with him. The full view of the bay came into your line of sight, and your chest swelled. Though you saw it every morning, you were genuinely amazed every time you entered the docking bay on the dealership lot. Your education, regardless of how thorough, couldn’t have prepared you for the size or the breadth of something so massive.  
You found Sam at a diagnostic terminal down the ways from your area. As you made your way to him, your eyes followed his every movement. Every decision, every diagnosis, every coordination he prepared seemed so effortless. A potent mixture of envy and admiration washed over you. You weren’t sure sometimes if you wanted to be with him or be him.  
“Sam,” you said, grabbing his arm. He leapt in surprise, and you both laughed. “Hey,” he replied. His eyes seemed tired.  
“Hey, man,” you said. “So, I got some news for you.”  
Sam smiled, leaning against the terminal. “Oh yeah?”  
You shrugged. “I’m gonna be heading to the dealership lot to do some work on a few superior officer cars.”  
His face lit up. “Really? That’s amazing!”  
“I don’t know about that,” you said, the image of Elon Musk flashing through your mind. “It seems like you’ve been really busy lately. I feel bad leaving you with all of this work.”  
“C’mon, don’t worry about me!” he said, not losing an ounce of his positivity. “What an honor to be selected to work on the cars up there! I told you that you were great at your job.”  
You rolled your eyes. “Whatever. You’re so much better than I am.”  
His mouth became a thin line, and he crossed his arms. “Seriously? This again?”  
“Oh please,” you said, “you always get all of the accolades, the praise, the recommendations. You and I both know you’re damn good at this. If it weren’t for Rawlinson’s stubbornness, I’m almost positive you’d be Chief Engineer by now.”  
Sam blushed, seeming torn between feeling flattered and embarrassed by your praise. He shrugged. “Still--you’re the only one who made it here with me.”  
You smiled, feeling a flush rush over your own face. “Yeah.” You pulled him into a hug, and the warmth on your cheeks grew as you felt his arms wrap around you. “Thanks, Sam.”  
He pulled away and rubbed the back of his head. “So, when do you leave?”  
“Umm,” you said, and peeked over his shoulder at the terminal to check the time. “In, like, two hours.”  
“Oh, damn,” he said. “You need to pack or something?”  
You shook your head. “No.Kirkhorn told me that they’d provide everything for me up there. Which is fine. I don’t feel like packing, anyway.”  
“I hear you on that one,” he replied, searching your face. “How are you getting there?”  
Your heart thumped. “Oh yeah, that’s the other thing.” You pointed back at the Cybertruck. “We’re taking that. And by we, I mean CEO Musk and me. We’re going together.”  
A gamut of emotions ran through his face. He patted you on the shoulder. “Well...” His eyes focused on something far in the distance. “Good luck with that. Just be careful, okay?” he said.  
“I will,” you replied. You said your goodbyes with him, then returned to the truck to inspect the systems. Despite your mixed feelings, you didn’t have an overwhelming desire to burn up in a ball of flames.  
You ran through the checks and cross-checks, and as you wrapped up, you looked at the clock and saw that it was 1400. Elon Musk would arrive any second. Your palms were sweating as you debated on what to do. Should you go on the truck and wait for him? Or stand outside and walk him through what you had done so he felt confident in your abilities? You felt like you were prepping for a first date.  
In the end, you decided to stand by the terminal and await his arrival. It was only moments after your internal debate that you heard the familiar sound of his quick, confident stride. You looked and saw him, a whirlwind of black, making his way toward the Cybertruck. Swallowing, you stood up straight and met his gaze.  
“CEO Musk,” you said. “Do you need me to run through everything with you?” “No,” he replied. “We’re leaving.” He had barely stopped to acknowledge you.  
You chewed your tongue and censored your thoughts. “Okay then,” you muttered through your teeth.  
Once on board the Cybertruck, you made your best effort to not be in the same space as Elon Musk, deciding to sit the area behind the drivers seat. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him as he fiddled with the control panels, testing your work. You censored yet another bitter thought that dared to form.  
“Are we going to wait for the driver, sir?” you asked.  
He turned to face you. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m the driver.”  
You gaped. “Really?”  
“It’s a short drive, most of it will be auto-pilot.” His tone was cold. “I’m wondering how an apparent world-class engineer can be this ignorant,” he replied, before turning back to the controls.  
His comment felt like a stab wound, but fury rose to cover your pain. You bit it back as you saw him sit down and prepare to take off. You didn’t want to have a pissed-off driver.  
The truck began to whir and groan as the ramp drew up and the ion engines warmed up. Nervous energy gripped your chest. Despite all of your work on the shuttle, this would be your first time riding on board. You wanted to get up and watch from the drivers seat--see the landscape whizzing by you- -but Elon Musk was enough of a deterrent.  
The wheels of the truck squealed as they shifted into place and then, without any warning, the truck lurched forward, flinging you onto the floor and into the wall, your knees scraping against the metal plates embedded into the truck. A groan escaped you as you rolled onto your side, curling in a ball of pain.  
Elon Musk was silent, and you heard the clicking and beeping of the control panels behind you.  
You shook off the pain shoved yourself into sitting up. As you rubbed your knees, vibrations ran through you--his boots hitting the floor. Your spine iced over and you attempted to clamber back to your seat, but your knees buckled as you tried to stand.  
Somehow you had ended up in this position again--against the wall, on the floor, with him looming over you. You cleared your throat. “Um, excuse me, CEO...”  
“You don’t know appropriate car protocol?” he said.  
Your throat felt like the desert. “I just... forgot, I guess.” You had no excuse. You had been so distracted by the Cybertruck’s power.  
“Your incompetence is astounding.” His words sunk into you like teeth into a peach. “Excuse me?” you said, hoping to bide some time to prevent your anger from bubbling.  
“You fail to understand my capabilities as a driver, and then you fail to even practice the most basic safety protocols,” he said. “And for some reason, I haven’t heard a peep from you since I boarded.”  
You shielded your face with your hands, groaning. A word didn’t dare slip past your lips. He was so close. A distant portion of you was aching for him to be closer.  
“What are you hiding?” he asked. His voice seemed louder than it had just a second ago.  
“I’m not hiding anything,” you replied. “Sir.”  
An invisible hand lifted you up, pushed you into the wall, and forced you to stare into the empty, black hole that hid his eyes. “How is it that you manage to do this to me?”  
Okay. You were lost again. “Sir?”  
Answering the thoughts you’d been avoiding, he leaned close to you again--not touching you--but the cold metal of his mask skimmed your cheek. An electric thrill raced through you, your lungs shuddering in your chest. You weren’t sure if it was fear or desire.  
“I know you’ve been thinking about me,” he said, the synthesizer causing his voice to ripple through your ears, down to your toes. “And I know you’ve been trying to hide it.” He placed a gloved hand on the wall next to your face, trapping you underneath him. “What I can’t figure out is why I can’t hear you now. How are you doing this?”  
You wanted to twist away from him, to push him away, to silence the warmth pooling between your legs--anything to get this to stop. “I really don’t know, okay?” you said, your jaw locked. “I just didn’t want you to hear me calling you a bunch of names or whatever!”  
His leather fingers snatched your hair, pulling your head back by your scalp. He leaned closer, resting the icy metal of his masked face into the crook your neck. “What names?” Your body quaked as he spoke.  
You groaned, unwilling to say. You couldn’t believe this was happening. He tugged at your scalp. “What names?” he demanded.  
The pain of his grip sent you over the edge. “Would you get off of me, you dickhead?” You  
huffed. “Gods, you’re an asshole!”  
Under the mask, you heard a near-silent chuckle. “There’s that mouth of yours,” he said. His other hand came behind the small of your back, and he pressed into you. The heat of his body made your breath short. He shifted your thighs with his knee and drove his hips into yours, and even through all of the robes, you felt the hardness between his legs rub against you. “Someone needs to teach that mouth a lesson.”  
You were melting in his arms, melting against your will--but feeling his desire ignited a raging fire within you. “I hate you!” you said, with the knowledge that you’d be bucking your hips against his if you could.  
The ship rocked, a loud, urgent beeping coming from the control panel. Elon Musk paused for a moment, and stepped back. “Looks like we’ve arrived.” He returned to the cockpit, and released his hold on you.  
Movement returned to your body as you crumpled on the floor. Your mind was reeling and your skin was burning for his touch.  
You wondered if Sam had problems like this.


	5. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elon Musk told you a while ago that your mouth needs to be taught a lesson. Guess what? Class is in session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters I am going to “Musk-ify” please support the original fic.

Working on the cars of Tesla’s superior officers was more relaxing than you anticipated. With the knowledge that Elon Musk was entrenched in his own business, unable to antagonize or distract, you found yourself getting lost in the novelty of your work.  
Surprisingly--perhaps because they knew you were from Tesla--the crew onboard the dealership lot was flexible, open-minded, and respectful of your decisions. On the dealership lot, your youth and gender didn’t undermine your expertise. Even the Chief Engineer came to you for advice--the Chief Engineer onboard the dealership lot was coming to you for advice--and you felt confident in your guidance.  
After two weeks of constant work, you were beginning to feel pride in your skill again. Maybe Sam was right--you weren’t so bad at this after all. You had forgotten what you were able to accomplish when you weren’t trailing behind the rage of Elon Musk, whom you hadn’t seen since you both had arrived. You knew that he had left the dealership lot in the Cybertruck about a week ago--he hadn’t returned yet.  
Today, you were working on the Model X of a captain following a complaint about the accuracy of the gps. You’d “fixed” his gps about three times since boarding, so you imagined that the captain was just an awful shot.  
“Not sure what to tell you,” you said, closing up the access to the calibration. “Your gps is working just fine.”  
“Absolutely not,” the captain replied, stepping toward you. “I haven’t had this issue with any previous car. It’s something you’re doing wrong!”  
You narrowed your eyes, your neck getting hot. “You want me to teach you how to inspect a calibration? I promise that if I do, you’ll be embarrassed.”  
“No, maybe I’ll just have to report your incompetence to your superior officer,” said the captain, smirking.  
“Buzz off, Verza,” came a voice from behind you. You turned around and saw the Chief Engineer- - Peter Rawlinson--making his way toward the two of you. Peter was a short, stubby man with a massive wiry beard. “You’re a decent captain, but a shitty driver. She knows what she’s talking about.”  
Verza scowled, color growing in his cheeks. His weight was shifting between his feet as he looked between the two of you. “Fine, Rawlinson. Good day to both of you.” He glared at you before he marched off, covering his reddening face with his helmet. 

You sighed, shoulders sagging. “Thanks, Peter.”  
He shrugged. “Verza’s always whining about something. Just too bad that I hadn’t gotten him to shut up before you had to waste your effort on his gps for the hundredth time.”  
“No kidding,” you said, smiling.  
“I’m not just here to save you from asshole captains, unfortunately,” he said. The frown on his face sped up your heartbeat.  
“Oh, no,” you replied, head rolling back. “What is it?”  
Peter’s face tightened. “Do you want the bad news or the bad news?”  
You groaned, running your hands through your hair. “Jeez, you’re giving me so many choices.”  
“The bad news is that the Cybertruck is back,” he said, “and the other bad news is that it has some extensive internal damage.”  
“Dammit!” you said, banging your head against the Model X. “Why! Gods, I hate him!”  
Peter sighed. “You aren’t the only one.”  
“I know,” you said. Your eyes were squeezed shut, hoping to delay your reality. “I just... I was having so much fun doing real work, you know?”  
“Let me close this order out,”Peter said, moving you away from the ship. “You get on to the Cybertruck before we both get in trouble.”  
You nodded, swallowing. “Okay. Thanks, Peter.”  
You grabbed your phone from the terminal and made your way toward the front of the bay. The thrumming of your pulse in your ears was louder with every step, the bile in your stomach threatening to explode out of your esophagus. The thought of seeing Elon Musk again stiffened the hair on your arms and made your heart flutter. At some point, the conflict between those two emotions was going to rip you apart.  
It seemed as if every set of eyes within a 50 foot radius lingered on you as you stepped up to the Cybertruck, wild sparks bouncing from inside of the truck and down the ramp. You turned, meeting the gaze of every concerned onlooker, and waved your hand, urging them to get on with their business. You didn’t need the scrutiny of everyone else on board.  
“Come on, guys,” you said, trudging up the ramp. “Go back to your jobs, or whatever.”  
You protected your face as you looked around the interior of the truck. Dying sparks were embedded into the lingering orange heat of damaged panels. Entire portions of the drivers seat had been torn from their bearings, a faint heartbeat of electricity pumping from the exposed wires. The seats were cleaved in half, the smell of singed fabric assaulting your nostrils. Perhaps most offensively of all, the repair you had completed only a few weeks prior was completely decimated.  
The muscles in your body were tensing as you tried to breathe, but it was too late. A flash of heat ripped through you, and you hurled your phone, a primal snarl escaping your throat. The phone clanged against the walls and crashed onto the floor, the echoes of its journey resonating louder than you would have liked.

And then, because your day needed to be worse, the invasive pressure of Elon Musk was in and out of your brain, followed by the sound of footfalls on the ramp, but you didn’t care. Rage was owning your body, and you pivoted on your heel to meet him as he entered the truck.  
This time you had the first word. “What is wrong with you?” you said, conscious that your voice was probably heard outside of the truck. “I can’t have a single victory without you ruining it, can I? Gods!”  
Elon Musk was silent, but you could feel the fury boiling underneath his mask.  
“For once, I’m here, doing something meaningful, and the second I feel like I have some control, you have to screw it up with your little childish tantrums!” The words were flying out of your mouth. Spit was, too. “Do you have any idea how hard I work, how much I put up with? From you? You’re an inconsiderate prick!”  
His fists were flexing in his gloves.  
“Go ahead and kill me,” you said, not really sure if you actually wanted to tempt him to do just that. “Good luck finding someone with my skill to clean up after you.”  
His arm shot out to the side, and the ramp was rising, pulling in. He was closing you inside of the truck with him. Your breath was pouring from you, and and with a gesture of his hand, the opening locked. Darkness enveloped the both of you, the light from the drivers seat saving your eyesight. Inside the body of the truck, his figure was illuminated by the fading red glow of melted metal.  
The stillness in the ship was so crushing that you were afraid of the soft rise and fall of your chest. Leftover anger diffused through your body, leaving the ends of your skin tingling, raw.  
“Go fuck you--” you began, but then you were choking, being drawn forward, your body dangling in the air. The warm grip of leather encased your neck, the long fingers of Elon Musk twitching at your throat. Your hands reached up to pry him off of you to no avail, your legs kicking into nothingness.  
“I wonder how many times I have to tell you to watch your mouth around me,” he said, tensing his hold on you. He pulled you closer, your face just inches from his. “I suppose that as your only superior on board, it falls on me to discipline you.”  
That irritating flutter in your heart was back, inspiring a tingle low in your belly. You wanted to speak, but could only fight for air. He must have sensed this, as he spun and pressed you into the clean wall behind him, loosening the hand on your throat. Now he was holding you up with his body, his chest pushing into yours, his other hand sliding down the outside of your thigh.  
You shuddered, squirming underneath him, but he responded by shoving his pelvis into yours, the hot hardness of his length jamming against you. The friction of him against your groin released an unwanted moan from your lips.  
“This is what you do to me,” he said, voice so low it was dipping in and out of the synthesizer.  
“You’re an asshole,” you croaked, and Elon Musk responded by grinding his hips into yours again. An ache grew in between your legs as, even through all of the layers, his length grazed your slit. You didn’t understand how it was possible to desire a man this much when you had never even seen his face.  
“I believe it’s time for that lesson I mentioned,” he said, and you fell to the ground, back still stuck to the wall.  
Your heart was leaping around your ribcage, knowing you could run, knowing it would take you nowhere. And even with that knowledge, you were realizing that you didn’t want to run. You wanted him.  
Elon Musk worked a gloved finger past your lips, pressing on your tongue. You moaned again, the sudden contact sending electricity throughout your entire body. The dry taste of leather filled your mouth, and you sucked, wanting more. He growled appreciatively, his other hand running through your hair. You swirled your tongue around his finger and sucked again, wanting to impress him.  
“Eager little thing,” he mumbled, and slipped a second finger into your mouth.  
You had never been talked to like that before, but instead of feeling anger, you were spurred on, humming as you rolled your tongue around the slick leather. You looked up, meeting the blank gaze of his mask, and wished you could see his face underneath it.  
His fingers wrapped around the tendrils of your hair and dug into your scalp, working your head back and forth over his fingers. You moaned, sucking harder on them, running your tongue along the crevice in between them. As you allowed your eyes to close, he pulled away from your mouth, leaving you feeling empty, wanting.  
“Naughty girl,” he said, and you saw his hands moving at the waist of his pants. Though it was difficult to discern his movements in the dim light, there was no mistaking their intention. After a moment, he pulled out his erect cock. It looked just as big as it had felt when it rubbed against you.  
“Oh,” you said, not sure if you could move so quickly from two fingers to this. Uncertain, you moved toward it, mouth open, when his hand grabbed your hair again, halting you. Your stomach dropped.  
“You want this?” he asked, other hand stroking his cock. His labored breath was evident even through the mask.  
You nodded, mouth still agape. You had no idea what had come over you, but you had never wanted anything more in your life. Elon Musk had you hypnotized.  
“Beg for it,” he ordered, tightening his grip on your hair.  
Blood rushed your face. “Um,” you said, not sure how to respond. “Please?”  
“Don’t be so modest,” he said. He jerked your head back and pain shot through you. “Beg for it, whore.”  
“Ah!” you said. “Please, sir! Give it to me!”  
A growl left his throat. “Good girl,” he said. He guided your open mouth onto his thick, pulsing shaft, groaning as your warm wetness engulfed him.  
You gagged on his size, but he refused to let go of you, pushing his cock deeper into the back of your throat. Saliva filled your mouth as you focused, moaning against him as he thrust in and out. He was testing your limits, fucking you deeper with each snap of his hips, watching you as drool dribbled from between your lips.  
“Such a good girl,” he said. “This is a much better use of that filthy mouth of yours.”

Humming in agreement, your hands moved to stroke his shaft, his length slick from your gagging. Pre-cum was leaking from his tip, the salty taste mixing in with your own spit. You pulled in your lips around his cock, sucking harder, your tongue pressing up against the head and circling around it.  
“Yes,” he moaned. His hips bucked violently, and he tugged your head back further, shoving his dick deep into your throat. “Take it,” he said, pushing his entire length into you, ignoring the strangled groans rumbling against him.  
He pulled out, then slipped back in, then in and out again, hissing in pleasure as he fucked your throat. Your couldn’t deny your own arousal any longer, and you fought with your uniform as you dipped your hand under your panties, running your fingers over your clit. But as a moan built inside you, your hand left your clit and flung itself behind you. Elon Musk chuckled.  
“Did I say you could do that?” he asked, not missing a thrust.  
You groaned against him in frustration, and he moved forward, pushing your head into the wall as he plunged deep into your mouth. Sweat was beading on your forehead as the air between the both of you grew hotter. His body, towering over you, was stifling. Your lips and tongue were going numb, your jaw sore with the vigorous fucking.  
“Shit,” he said, barely audible, and pulled out, stroking his shaft as he positioned his cock in front of your face. “Open.”  
You did, and the hot jets of his cum hit your mouth, nose and eyes. He worked hard to suppress a moan, jerking himself through his orgasm. Both of your chests were heaving--you had almost forgotten what breathing felt like. He huffed and dragged his fingers across your face, gathering his seed. Knowing what he wanted, you took his leather fingers in your mouth, swallowing the rest of his load. He was salty, tangy--you wanted more.  
“Good girl,” he said again, piecing himself back together. He looked no worse for wear--the benefit of wearing a mask. You wondered how you must have looked--sweaty, stained, red.  
Words escaped you. You were looking up at him with huge, confused eyes--how did this happen? Why did this happen? And why did you love it?  
“Look at that,” he said. “You learn quickly.” He swished his hand and the ramp opened, slamming to the ground with a terrifying smash. “Get to work.” Without another word, he left the ship, your heart aching as the echoes of his boots faded into the air.  
Your chin was trembling as you wiped your face with your sleeve, fabric harsh against your swollen lips. Around you, the reality of the damage came in focus. Despite the throbbing of your body, the words spinning around your mind, there was still work to be done. Everything was different now. But nothing had changed


End file.
